


Mine

by cjwritesfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritesfanfiction/pseuds/cjwritesfanfiction
Summary: Beginning to the sinners au





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Katzun's sinners au

Devil’s Backbone Bar and Grill was one of those bars that was meant for drinking. They had all kinds of beer- expensive, cheep, light, dark. If you liked it, they had it. Another thing the bar was known for was its hot wings. The hell fire flavor would force people to choke down their beer quickly causing people to get way too drunk way too fast. Needless to say, Alexander’s favorite place to get drunk off his ass was Devil’s Backbone Bar and Grill, and Aaron’s…. well not so much. 

The two of them sat together on the rickety, old bar stools in the middle of the bar chatting nonchalantly as soft rock played over the stereo system. Alex was already drunk, and Aaron held Alex in place so he didn’t fall off the barstool and knock his head on the bar itself. 

“I can’t believe that asshole took me off the case.” Alex slurred wiping spit off of his face with his suit sleeve. “And he paired me with Flynn?! Flynn just got hired last week. I don’t need a damned babysitter.” 

The ‘asshole’ Alex was referring to was his adopted father, George Washington. George was the head lawyer of Washington Lawfirm, a family business tracing back to George’s great-great-great grandfather. Alex was next in line to take over the business. However, in Alex’s eyes, George thought he needed a babysitter with every case. But, in reality, George just wanted his son to learn the ropes that they didn’t teach in law school. Aaron was Alex’s friend, but he was also one of the best lawyers at the lawfirm and extremely loyal to George. So, he tried to play peacekeeper between father and son. 

“Alex, he just wants you to learn the ins and outs of the business. There’s more to being a lawyer than the law. There’s discipline, humility-” He stopped when he realized Alex was staring over his shoulder and groaned. “Alexander, are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah, yeah just shut up a minute. Look.” he muttered turning Aaron’s barstool around. Sitting at another barstool halfway across the bar, a striking man in a suit sat aerating a glass of red wine by swirling it in his hand. He had dark skin, brown eyes, and wild unkept hair that seemed to suit him well. The stranger glanced up and smiled at Alex. There was something about the man that felt off to Aaron. It made his stomach drop, and Aaron looked away. 

“Oh my god, he’s so hot.” Alex said a little too loudly for how close Aaron was. “I’m gonna flirt and maybe I’ll score tonight.” 

Aaron frowned and put money on the bar to pay his tab. Unlike Alex, he had a wife and daughter waiting at home. Alex knew how to call a cab. He would be fine on his own.

“I don’t know, Alex. He’s kinda creepy. Just be safe, okay?” 

Alex scowled and downed the rest of his beer. “Fuck off, Aaron. I know what I’m doing.” Aaron rolled his eyes, said his goodbyes, and left the bar. The stranger smirked and moved closer to Alex. 

“You’re boyfriend is leaving, huh? I wouldn’t. Someone might snatch you up.” Alex grinned and leaned against the bar. 

“Nah, he’s not my boyfriend. We’re coworkers.” 

“If I would have known that, I would have introduced myself sooner.” The man laughed outstreching his hand. “Thomas Jefferson.” 

Alex took the hand and shook it. “Alexander Hamilton.” he muttered back. There was a moment of silence before Alex cleared his throat. “Listen, you’re hot. I’m hot. We obviously like each other. Let’s skip the formalities and fuck like rabbits.” Thomas smiled and grabbed his hand before pulling Alex off the barstool and towards the door. 

“I couldn’t agree more. I have a hotel down the street. We can go there.”  
——————————————————————————  
Alex didn’t remember much about their about taxi ride to the hotel, nor did he remember ever walking through the front doors. All he knew was he was in an elevator, making out with and incrediably sexy man. Alex reached up and tangled his fingers in Thomas’s hair, while Thomas expertly moved his mouth down to Alex’s neck to suck and bite at the tender skin. Eventually, the elevator stopped and Thomas picked him up to carry Alex to his room. Alex busied his hands with unbuttoning Thomas’s shirt, which he managed to get off completely before they even reached the room. He needed this so so bad. He needed to relieve the stress and tension built up over the week, and sex was the perfect solution. 

Thomas put his key into the slot and quickly shut the door behind him before slamming Alex on the bed, occuppying Alex’s mouth before he had the chance to say anything. Thomas took off Alex’s clothes causing Alex’s heart to race and his excitement to grow. Thomas leaned down to kiss him again, but stopped just a hairpin’s length away from Alex’s lips. Alex huffed. 

“What the hell? Hurry up! I’m in pain over here!” he groaned shifting uncomfortablly. Thomas chuckled and stood up straight. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do anything without you signing a contract, Alexander.” 

“Contract? What are you talking about?” 

“If you want sex, you have to give yourself to me. Your body, your soul, your life will be mine in exchange for my own body. All you have to do is sign.” He purred motioning towards a peice of paper and a pen sitting on the hotel desk. What the hell was this? Some kind of BDSM contract? It didn’t matter…. It had been so long for Alex. He needed this. He grabbed the pen and quickly signed his name. 

“Alright, let’s do- fuck!” Alex screamed before falling on the floor. There was a sharp pain tearing through his body. His body convulsed and his vision began to tunnel. The last thing he saw was Thomas’s fanged grin speaking to him. 

“You’re mine, Alexander, all mine.”


End file.
